Slay the Dragon Slayer
by Mjus
Summary: In a world where the dragons are extinct, the dragon slayers were soon to follow... ONE-SHOT


EDIT; I somehow made a mistake and replaced this with something else, and I've forgotten what I wrote to introduce this story. All I know is that this was slightly inspired by Chinese mythology and a Swedish comic strip. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_In a world where dragons were extinct, the dragon slayers were soon to follow._

_Twisted minds had figured that different parts of a dragon have great abilities. Like the scales. Nothing is harder than dragon scales, and blacksmiths all over the world wanted them. With the dragon scales, they could forge the strongest of armours. Water mages wanted the dragons' saliva. With it, their water could, depending on what dragon the saliva came from, change the character or their water. A fire dragon's saliva could burn, a poison dragon's saliva was toxic, and a thunder dragon's saliva could turn rain into thunderbolts._

_Lungs, hearts, livers, stomachs, blood, eyeballs, horns, hairs, talons, tongues, teeth, even the skin had great abilities._

_When the dragons were reported extinct, people's greed intensified and they started to use nasty methods to come over even a single dragon scale or talon. People who owned dragon-scale-armours were killed and their armours stolen. The dragon swords drank the blood of both friends and foes._

_And the time came when a brain made the connection between dragons and the so-called "old-fashion-style dragon slayers. They differed from the modern dragon slayers, because they were said to have once been taught by the dragons themselves. To become an old-fashion-style dragon slayer, you needed to breathe in a real dragon's breath, because that made one equal with a real dragon._

_Meaning; old-fashion-style dragon slayers were almost real dragons themselves._

_This caused a new generation of dragon hunters. But instead of hunting down creatures of great size, they specialized in picking out the "real" dragon slayers from the modern ones. All over the world, there were so few real dragon slayers. And amongst them were a man who went under the name of Natsu, a fire dragon slayer._

_He wasn't very old, not even thirty, but very hot-headed. But when he suddenly found himself cornered by dragon slayer hunters, even he fell to his knees and begged._

_"Please have mercy. I have a child. What will become of my daughter without me around?"_

_Right then, behind Natsu, Lucy Heartphilia stood with a wide-eyed baby girl in her arms and a sinister sneer on her face._

_"I'm so sorry to have to say this now, Natsu. But she's the daughter of Gajeel."_

"WHAT!"

Natsu tumbled out of bed and landed in an awkward heap on the floor on top of his best friend.

"Aye Natsu! Get off me!"

"A baby with Gajeel?" Natsu cried out. His words echoed in his room, repeating themselves to Natsu's ears.

"Natsu, were you dreaming strange things?"

The dragon slayer looked down. In the dark of his room he couldn't see his friend properly. It was still night, maybe just past midnight.

"I gotta ask Lucy!" he said and ran out into the night from his window, still dressed only in his sleeping pants.

"Natsu! Wait for me!"

* * *

Lucy was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Cancer doing her hair for her wedding. To whom she was being married, she had no idea. The thought of being as beautiful as Visca when she married the other day was all it took to call the dream forth.

But peace and sleep were both roughly ripped away from her when suddenly a heavy, loud something landed on her.

Lucy yelped in pain and surprise, and when her covers were suddenly ripped off her she stared into the wild face of Natsu.

"Natsu? What…?"

"How could you make babies with Gajeel?"

* * *

In the morning Natsu was the centre of much attention. He sat by a table pouting and holding a piece of meat to his black left eye. He hadn't expected Lucy to have a book in her bed.

His mumbled explanation was; "Dreamt… Gajeel…"

Happy's cheerful explanation was; "Natsu asked Lucy how he could make babies with Gajeel!"


End file.
